Stimulators have been developed to provide therapy for a variety of disorders, as well as for other treatments. For example, stimulators can be used in neurological therapy by stimulating nerves or muscles, for urinary urge incontinence by stimulating nerve fibers proximal to the pudendal nerves of the pelvic floor, for erectile and other sexual dysfunctions by stimulating the cavernous nerve(s), for reduction of pressure sores or venous stasis, etc.
As one example, spinal cord stimulation is a well accepted clinical method for reducing pain in certain populations of patients. Stimulators have been developed to provide therapy for a variety of treatments. For example, stimulators can be used to stimulate nerves, such as the spinal cord, muscles, or other tissue. A stimulator can include a control module (with a pulse generator), one or more leads, and an array of stimulator electrodes on each lead. The stimulator electrodes are in contact with or near the nerves, muscles, or other tissue to be stimulated. The pulse generator in the control module generates electrical pulses that are delivered by the electrodes to body tissue. As an example, electrical pulses can be provided to the dorsal column fibers within the spinal cord to provide spinal cord stimulation.